The most satisfactory, most accurate and fastest communication between two persons is when they utilize the same language. Without commonality of language, only very rudimentary communication is possible. This is true when two people need to interact with each other, and it is also true when the two interacting persons are attempting to learn each other's language. There is need for a device which, at low technology levels, can indicate corresponding words in different languages.